What's a Blue Beetle?
by Fwooosh
Summary: Pulsefire Ezeral's suit can turn the tide of a war. The Reach's Scarab can do so much more. What will Jaime Reyes do when summoned to a foreign land where disputes are solved in gladiatorial style fighting? Be a hero. What will Khaji Da do? [Be confused over Riven. What use is honor in battle? What use is honor in war? You just kill everyone.]
1. Magic

Chapter 1: A summoning gone wrong

As part of the League, Leona does at times help with patrolling the area around the Institute of War. It was part of the duties that came with being a member. Aside from participating in fights there was various other ways to contribute. Normally she does not reside in the Institute as she had other duties but she she was still given a room whenever she does stay. Lately, as she'd not been chosen for many ranked matches, Leona has been taking time to sharpen her skills. Part of that training involved helping with the guard duties.

Today was going to be an interesting day she could feel it in her blood but also the Irella was with her. Not to mention a general alert was sent out. The League continually monitored the area for any illegal summoning. What if something crawled out of the cracks of the universe? They already had one collection of void beings, terrible creatures of great power bound by the strongest of league magic. Woe to the League if they were to ever escape. [Or bring friends.]

Leona turned her head to regard her companion. "We should be in the general vicinity of where the alert was sounded."

The Will of Blades inclined her head saying nothing. As they were walking the growing sense of unease washed over her. She felt like she was in danger and Irella generally trusted in her instincts. Right now she felt like she was being hunted.

Suddenly there was an explosion , about a half mile away. Without a word the two female champions turned and started running to the source. Smoke billowed from the ruined area.

Maokai was there.

The tree turned sentient made his home in the forests biding his time until the summoners can figure a way to turn him back. It was most relaxing.

What he didn't expect, while tending to the trees, was for this blue creature to appear. Dialogue was exchanged, or what could pass for dialogue. Truthfully it was more like exaggerated hand gestures. The creature was blue, with a curiously humanoid body, and what appeared to be pincers on it's back. It was a 'Beetle', whatever that was. Maokai was certain that the blue creature resembled Ezeral in his pulsefire suit. The coloring was different but there was a certain theme shared. For a being of high technology, much like the robot Blitzcrank and the doll Orianna, it was gentle as it held the sapling curiously.

Then Zyra appeared.

* * *

Khaji Da did not like this world. He did not like how this place reeked of magic. Nor did he like how his human friend/host/partner was unconscious and no matter how many times he reached into his mind, he slammed into a mental wall.

It's own memories of what occurred prior to their emergence into this world puzzled the scarab. Unlike an organic host it could not fall to the same tricks of methods that would fool an organic, and yet here it was, in another world. Perhaps they had fell into the Bleed and jumped to another world? Did they happen upon a magically inclined opponent?

It must be the scarab could see it's influences everywhere, on every rock and tree, in the air itself. Unlike Earth, this place was saturated with magic.

Khaji Da did not like this at all. Magic was one of the few things that could affect Reach technology. It wasn't all bad, a magical interference allowed him to make his own destination, his own identity but it wasn't all good either. It was a tool much like what he used to be.

He ventured for what seemed to be miles, scanning the area for anything that would give him an idea as to where in the Bleed they had dropped from. As he scanned, placing tags on 'interesting' sources of energy, Khaji Da found an anthropomorphic tree. He approached cautiously, the last time they had came upon a talking tree Jaime had wrenched control and attacked. Khaji Da would never hurt nature.

True to his programming, Khaji Da did not offer the anthropomorphic tree any violence.

He could not discern magic, nor understand it. However if he were to fight, Khaji Da had a few MWD up his metaphorical sleeves. Lethal option was always on the table no matter how many times his request gets denied.

Having discovered, quite early in their conversation that they could not communicate, Khaji Da projected images from cartoons Jaime watched with his little sister. Whatever magical means they had arrived on this planet it was making a mess of the Scarab's data centers namely language and a few other systems that he dare not investigate until they were in a safer location.

The best thing it could come up with was Stitch.

"Lost." Said the little blue construct.

The tree, Maokai, seemed to understand. From it's 'hand' came a small creature, round with small legs, and with a small flick the creature flew into the air. Khaji Da, for once flummoxed, reached out and caught the creature. It chattered at him, bouncing up and down on his hand.

This was not helping.

Distracted by this creature, Khaji Da did not notice the tall plant woman. And even if he did, there was nothing to offer to her, as she too partook in the green.

Khaji Da did not hurt nature.


	2. Nature hurts Khaji Da

Chapter 2: Nature hurts Khaji Da

Zyra was attracted to the area because she smelled something foul. It wasn't magic, she knew her magic, it was more akin to Pulsefire Ezeral. There was a taste of electricity in the air, of ozone, far more potent than anything Ezeral could come up with.

It was a blue creature, with something clinging to it's back. It was small.

A dark smile curled around her lips. There was something meaty inside that metal shell. If she were to devour that creature, what would she gain? The metal shell would surely give her much protection against other champions...

Her mind made up, she ran out of the bushes, throwing a seed on the ground before tossing vines at the blue thing. Her vines easily snared the metal creature. "This one is mine, Mao!" Zyra declared, striding forth, already seeing herself in that metal armor.

A loud pitched hum appeared, as the small creature's arm changed, a bright light growing at the tip. It suddenly occurred to Zyra, as the energy blast barely missed her and sheared a boulder in half, that she may have bit off more than she should have.

* * *

Khaji Da had a neutral opinion about nature. It didn't like nor dislike but it would never harm nature or anyone that uses it's power. Even if nature was trying to harm him.

The scarab spat something extremely rude that Jaime would have scolded him if he were conscious. The quietness was unnerving for the scarab having spent many interesting months with the human. The vines constricted his legs, but did little damage to the armor.

The energy canon destroyed a nearby boulder causing a huge explosion that no doubt alerted anyone in a mile radius. The green plant woman, her energy signature was unique as was everything else on this world, she was plant and yet not a plant.

A small thorn smacked into his side, its origin another plant that was spitting at him. Uncertain as to how to deal with nature trying to harm him, the plant lady attacked him again, throwing more vines. This time he jumped to the air, wings forming out from his back.

He was two feet off the ground when something grabbed him and threw him back down. It was magic.

At this point, Khaji Da was not happy. Honestly, this was not a good day for the scarab. Rarely did he ever had to take control for so long and in a foreign place. Then there were the plants and the trees that wanted to pick a fight with him.

Then another thing happened that made the day even more perplexing for the Reach Infiltrator.

The Dawn approaches.

That was the only thing he could think of, spotting a bright light approaching, sunlight. Which was odd as the star was above and the angle of the light should theoretically not be possible. Something struck him, a bright searing light, right at his sternum, a woman's face appearing right before him impossibly fast.

Also magic, thought the scarab almost bitterly.

Everything went white.

* * *

Leona lowered her sword, inspecting the blue armored creature that lied unconscious before her. She was lucky that she had come upon them so, arriving at the right moment to strike. Irella arrived a scant few seconds later, her blades whirling around her ready to fight. Irella seemed almost disappointed to find the battle having ended so quickly.

"What is it?" Leona knelt to inspect the creature.

"I do not know."

Leona stepped back, shield raised, when she heard the strangest noise. The armor had receded leaving behind a...human boy? He did not look like any summoner she'd been paired with or seen around the Institute, perhaps an apprentice who had fiddled with spells beyond his ability?

She exchanged a look with Irella. This is something the Institute might want to have a look at.

[Yeah this is what happens when you get snared, snared, poked at, snared and stunned. Crowd control for the win. ]


	3. A New challenger

Jaime wasn't sure what to think of this place, it wasn't that bad, well the Institute wasn't that bad but he felt cooped up. Not to mention even after he entered in as a champion, he hasn't been picked so far, not even for custom matches. Also, he'd been in the suit for what seemed like ages now. Khaji Da refused to let him out and after watching one of the matches, Jaime had to agree.

Truthfully he didn't mind, this was probably the first time he'd ever had a moment of peace. However, there were some complications. For one thing, how was his family doing? He vanished once and that was for a whole year but to him mere seconds. This time he'd been stuck in this place for a month, would years pass?

Their attempts at stepping between dimensions left Khaji Da confused, and himself worried. They couldn't fly into the Bleed anymore, and Khaji Da was sure it was the magic of the area. His solution was to kill all the magic users and then attempt to fly into the bleed.

_I like her_

Jaime looked up, spotting Katarina waltz into the chambers where the summoners were. He'd always looked from afar as her reputation preceded her. Of course Khaji Da like her, admiring her killing efficiency and being a 'fan boy'.

"Isn't she a magic user?" He asked, his voice muffled in the book he had in hand.

_No. Her ability to spin and throw blades at her opponents is a testament to her skill._

He flicked to the next page.

_Hi!_

Jaime let out a yelp dropping the book. The voice that was suddenly in his head sounded feminine and not like Khaji Da.

_Oh sorry about that. I'm Merril, I'm your summoner._

"Um, what?"

_You've been chosen in the next match._ There was a pause. _You didn't know?_

_**Magic users**_ Grumbled another voice, one that was very familiar and very welcoming. _**Kill**_

"Uh, yeah. I"ll be right there." He picked up the book and placed it on the table.

_Don't worry we'll summon you._

Blue light washed over Jaime. To him through his lenses, he could see the magic as energy. Khaji Da was running a diagnostic, trying to determine a means to disrupt it. He was not going to obey so easily.

The blue light cleared and then he was on a platform. There was Katarina standing in the shadows, a rather massive and purple ox, a woman with white hair and a bow and a tall man with a bird on his shoulder.

_**Magic users**_ Khaji Da grumbled, as his sensors picked up potent energy coming from everyone except Katarina.

_Hey bug boy._ Now the voice sounded like a guy. _You're jungle._

_Um...jungle? I thought we were supposed to be top._

Jaime didn't like all of these voices in his head. He already had Khaji Da, he really didn't need more.

_General Swain is top, dummy. Look you wanted to try the new champion out so here we are. Just play newb._

_O..okay_

Merril sounded a bit like his little sister and that other voice, the guy sounded like a jerk. "Hey ******, you're supposed to be a team right? Don't be such a jerk."

His outburst to the voices in his head brought immediate silence from the other champions. Embarrassing as that was, at least he didn't hear the voices anymore.

_Thanks Blue Beetle_ The kid sounded relieved. _As your summoner I'm here to help you in the Fields of Justice. You're given full autonomy but sometimes I can step in to direct or steer you in a particular direction._

_Let's first get your items. Got to the yordle at the shop, he has things that you can buy from money that you get from slaying champions or minions._

Jaime walked over to the shop. _Let's see...oh, why don't you grab a pair of boots and those health pots?_

"Wait..where do I get the money?"

_It should be..._ Jaime didn't have pockets. _Weird. Um, I'll ask one of the senior summoners. Could be a bug in the system._

Jaime waited, taking the time to properly scan his teammates. He'll get there names maybe later in the match.

_Okay, got it. Just extend your arm out._

He did so. A number appeared projected from his armor. The numbers went to zero.

_Alright._ The kid, Merril, sounded a bit more confident now. _Now put the boots on and the health pots in your armor._

Put the boots on? _**Magic boots.**_ Khaji Da mused, as Jaime placed the boots on over his armor. Interestingly enough, once they were put on, they faded away, leaving an odd marking around each ankle. _**Movement speed increased.**_

The pots were easier to put on, he wore them like a necklace around his neck.

_Ready? We start at blue._

To Jaime, a blinking light appeared in his HUD, indicating where he needed to go. He followed walking into what seemed to be a dense forest and through some bushes before finding himself before an empty clearing.

Did he lose his way?

"Hey idiot!" A hand snaked out of the grass and dragged him in it. "You want to die?"

It was the red headed woman with the blades and the scar, the one Khaji Da had a crush on.

_**I do not!**_

"Can't believe I have to babysit you." Katarina snarled. "If you make us lose I'm going to kill you."

"I...I won't?" Jaime squeaked.

"You better not."

Jaime gulped.

**Minions have spawned**

She gave him a hard look one that promised much suffering. Jaime was pretty sure he heard Khaji Da sigh like a schoolgirl.

Katarina pulled a blade out, hefting it. She then threw it at...the suddenly not empty encampment.

Jaime stood flummoxed as fireballs chased after her. She vanished.

_You have to attack the golem._

"What?"

_For blue buff! Go!_

Blades formed on each arm and he attacked the rock golem, striking at it.

_As a jungler your job is to clear the jungle, pick up red buff and blue buff, gain experience and gold. You can also visit lanes to gank enemy champions or to counter gank._

The rock golem's strikes were slow but they had a great deal of force behind them, making Jaime's ribs creak. Khaji Da was being most unhelpful in suggesting even more lethal ways to get rid of the rock golem.

Finally it keeled over, deep cuts all over it's body. It then vanished in a blue light. Did it die?

_**Energy regeneration increased. Interesting**_

_Awesome you got blue buff. Now attack these wolves and then we'll go to the next part of the jungle._

What followed was, to Jaime, extreme fun as he smacked at these constructs and gained gold. In short, jungle was remaining in jungle and not being helpful at all to the other lanes, especially for top lane who had to deal with two champions instead of one.

_Now we're going to go back to base to heal up and buy more items!_

They were recalled back to the platform where Jaime was directed to buy a few more items. These magical items compacted themselves on his armor making him look like someone with lots of bling.

_Okay. Alright...let's gank top lane!_

Dutifully, Jaime traveled to top lane. _Go in the bush. Hurry! You'll become invisible._

Now Khaji Da had been relatively quiet during this entire fight, but even he was intrigued by this invisibility by bush. Now, he didn't really believe in this so he triggered their own invisibility function. The bushes were not that tall, honestly, how could anyone hide in a tuff of grass?

The bird man, General Swain as Jaime recalled was being hard pressed against what looked to be a pirate and a woman with a broken sword. The woman also had white hair. Perhaps she and the arrow lady were cousins?

_Gangplank and Riven. Okay this is going to be a bit hard. Oh, I don't know what to do. They're both somewhat tanky fighters and they hit rather hard._

"Don't worry." Jaime said to the voice in his head. "We got this."

He stepped out, fully invisible, unseen to the naked eye. The summoners for top had grown lax and did not buy more wards.

_What are you doing? How are you...amazing, is this one of the activated abilities of your item?_

Jaime walked behind the pirate, pulling his fist back. "KAPOW!"

Okay, he liked making his own sound effects, nothing is wrong with that.

* * *

General Swain of Noxus was starting to share Katarina's sentiments. He'd been alerted of a new member to the roster, a being that called itself Blue Beetle, whatever a Beetle was. It had high tech armor much like Pulsefire Ezeral and it seemed to have been summoned to this place. It wasn't from the void but another land, another world.

Swain was somewhat intrigued and read up on reports about this Blue Beetle. There was little to report however as the Blue Beetle hadn't been called in battle and the abilities that were listed were noted to be, approximations. The armor interfered with the magic.

He was however mildly impressed. The Blue Beetle had approached and then become invisible. Swain backed off slightly, reading his spells. The infiltrator uncloaked and punched Gankplank hard enough to send the man flying. That one moment allowed Swain to swoop in, summoning his claws to snare the Exile before lobbing an energy burst and then his bird attacked.

**An Enemy has been Slain.**

Swain leaned on his cane watching the Blue Beetle. What would Noxus be able to do, if they had that armor? What indeed.


	4. What it means to tank

Chapter 3: What it means to Tank

Jaime was uncertain.

"Slain? Like dead?" He asked the mysterious voice in the sky.

_No...well, no one dies. They die and come back. The more powerful they are the longer they stay dead before they respawn._

"But it hurts doesn't it? I mean, yeah I can feel pain and I'm more tired but..." He couldn't wrap his mind around this. "Is it like when our patterns are copied and stored so when we do 'die', we're just restored to our previous save point?"

_What?_

"Nevermind."

_It's the summoner's magic. There is a death but it isn't permanent. You always come back._

Jaime stared up at the sky whispering, "Dios mio."

All of these people fighting over and over, dying over and over. Why?

_Hey we gotta get going, looks like mid is getting pushed._

He moved, moving from brush to brush, despite Khaji Da's protests. These bushes may be rather tall, coming up to his shoulder level but it shouldn't be able to hide other things. It should be nigh impossible! Even if magic were involved.

* * *

Jaime had many things happen to him. But this event was rather hard to describe.

He had hidden in the bush and readied his energy cannon. Then, he was going to sneak out, invisible and blast the other mid champion. Even if she was a little girl. Okay, maybe he couldn't blast her, thought Jaime as he stood behind her invisible. He lowered his energy canon.

He really wasn't suited for this.

What happened next still ringed in his mind. The girl turned around, and looked at him, while he was still invisible. She smiled sweetly. "Have you seen my bear, Tibbers?"

Then a 2 ton bear landed on him. A 2 ton bear that was on fire landed on him and began swatting him with dinner plate sized paws.

Everything went grey.

Jaime woke up at the platform.

"What happened?"

_Annie stunned and then dropped her bear on you._ Answered the summoner unhelpfully. _Why didn't you attack?_

Jaime rubbed his arm, careful of the spikes that lined body. "She reminded me of my little sister."

_Oh._ The girl paused. _I also noticed you don't strike as hard as you could. The abilities you have listed are rather amazing. _

"I don't like killing, Merril." Even if he were in control of a killing machine.

_But why are you here? If you don't kill._ She asked curiously.

Jaime thought back to the Judgement.

* * *

[Jaime's judgement]

"I will bring out your greatest and darkest desire!" Shouted Eclipso.

Wait, didn't he already fight her? And didn't Traci 13 beat her up? Like a playback from a movie his other self appeared and transformed.

The confused other half of himself, dressed in a sweater and lab coat, fingered the material. "What is this?"

"Dentist. Clean teeth." Jaime gestured with a brushing motion.

"This..." His clone frowned. "This is your greatest darkest desire? You have armor that could destroy cities!"

Jaime shrugged. "Hey, it's a good job It pays well and sure it'd suck to go to school for so long and to study but it's worth it."

"You are very strange."

"Yeah. That's what she said."

His clone laughed. "So why did you want to join the League?"

"Figured I'd pay my keep. You guys are helping me go home."

"But what else? This is a field of battle of dea-"

The surroundings fluctuated and his clone became a tall person in a purple costume. "Val? Are you done?" Purple costume guy turned around to see another purple costume person on the ground.

_Well that was amusing._

"Khaji!" Jaime hissed under his breath. "What did you do?"

_He tried to probe me. It didn't end well for him._

* * *

[Back to the match]

_Are you ready now?_ The summoner's voice snapped him out of his reverie.

"Yeah. Hey Merril, is there a way to save people?"

_Save? You mean protect the carries?_

"Something like that."

_Well, if you win the game there is less death and you can peel off attackers from the carries._

"Peel?" He walked past the towers into the forest.

_Yes, you can remove attackers by pushing or distracting, blasting or pulling them away._

Now that was something he could do.

_Be careful. If you do this and be a tank you'll die a lot more. You're basically going to be soaking up damage. You sure you want to do this?_

"Yeah. I'll be a tank." I'll protect people.

* * *

Ashe darted back blasting out frozen arrows. She and Alistar were in bot, farming quietly for most of the game. While she would have rather enjoyed a gank or two she understood that new players would be unused to several of the tactics employed.

However, right now a gank would be wonderful. Riven had decided to leap out of the bushes and attack. Riven's leaps and strikes narrowly missed the frost archer. Alistar was busy keeping Sivir off of her, buying her time to flee.

She fired a few more arrows at Riven, slowing her, the frost growing on the fighter's limbs.

Riven pulled back before dashing forward, swinging her sword down, once-twice-three times. Ashe felt her limbs numb, her body locked in an awkward position.

She closed her eyes, as the blade swung down. There was a sharp displacement of air as something large slammed into the area near her. Ashe opened her eyes just in time to see Riven sent flying back. Then she was in the air, cold metal arms held her aloft.

"You okay?" Ashe looked up into yellow eyes. It was the new champion the one that hailed from the Outside.

She was carried back to the turret. The creature gently lowered her back to the ground. It was stronger than it appeared, a small thin being with a somewhat large head and a curious configuration of armor on it's backside.

"Thanks for saving me." She started to recall.

Blue Beetle gave her a thumbs up, where his fingers were curled inward like a fist but his thumb was pointing up. He grinned at her. "No problem."

What an odd creature.


End file.
